


海圆历一四九〇年的情人

by 金汤城 (Kuenyo)



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuenyo/pseuds/%E9%87%91%E6%B1%A4%E5%9F%8E
Relationships: 香克斯/巴基
Kudos: 3





	海圆历一四九〇年的情人

七岁的孩子小得能装进椰子壳里，手掌大的一枚热带水果就能让他们从头到脚均匀染上同质的香气，成年人失去一只眼球时流出的那分量的血也行。香克斯臂力惊人，擅长侧手翻，时常紧盯各处的垂荡绳子，以便必要时能最快地翻去将其捉住，再荡去相接的舷上或下到海里；巴基很会游泳，以蝶式见长，尽管尚未掌握肺读涡流的技巧，但在水中的矫健姿态已获得小须鲸、碧头乌贼、鼠海豚的肯定。二人总体而言互补，且形影不离有如差分装置，两头接受着作为监护者的凶狠海贼们单一的知识输入，又彼此交流、探索、翻弄最终输出，奥罗·杰克逊号上最稳定的供乐源如是形成。

某天早晨，西尔巴兹·雷利认为不问世事并非好品质，下床后勒令见习小鬼们从今天开始读时事新闻，并往支出账上“报纸”一栏多记了一份微小的开销。孩子们对副船长的良苦用心浑然不觉，接过世经社的产品时只当他们终于学够了语文。两人拣出新鲜通缉令与商品广告的版面认真观看，随后慢慢啃食用词相对简单的花边消息，被极地的无聊知识挑拨起更无聊的战争（谁也没料到其持续时长将达到惊人的数年），翻到下一页后又研究起被送信鸥的唾液泡碎的文字，始终无视——西海希庸王因急病逝世、香波地乐园招牌大摩天轮完成升级、无风带在以指甲生长的速度悄悄外扩、世界政府放出拟修订《人口保护通法》之信号、伟大航路的百丽魁桑发现集体搁浅的东鲨。没人在乎还未达成自身价值就被揉成团丢掉的报纸会不会化成怨灵来讨说法。

* * *

奥罗·杰克逊号在暖流中驶离那座花之国侨民聚居的岛，港口送行的人们自成一条花市，有些怡然地目送因载满珍奇礼品而吃水更深的船，有些将盏盏点燃的灯放生在黑暗的海水上。罗杰船长于船尾昂首挺立，单手舞得点缀各类宝石、有如怒目金刚的狮子头呼啸生风，仅及这大海贼腿根的香克斯奋力挥起两根稻草扎成的糖葫芦杆子，巴基则小动物般压在斯库帕·加本肩头，以从首席航海士炸开的秀发中摸出的烟花爆竹泪别精神故乡。今夜的月亮是朔月，积雨暗云遮住星星，因此发光的事物只余人们相互注视的双眼，依稀传达离别与期待再会的感情。欢声散去后留下雷利，独自倚靠原本摆在岛的中心街上的龙雕像，把玩用一百枚当地货币（玲珑，有鹦鹉螺的花纹）换来的两只鳄鱼卵——原本打算拿这些打发孩子们，但现在看来暂时没有必要了。他忍俊不禁，毕竟罗杰一伙的行动准则之一是应抢尽抢，而香波地乐园的门票之外，再没有什么东西既得用钱买来又有吸引力。

那是哪届世界会议开幕前夜的事情。糖葫芦在第二天早餐时被就着雨声和报纸上诸国首脑的肖像吃完，成箱成箱“炸起来华丽得要命”的燃放物也凋零得比那几盆年橘（笑得空无纯净）更早。陆地上的文化与宿醉时头颅的绵长钝痛相类，假以时间便不会留下太多痕迹，除非团体的新鲜血液割舍不下过往，非要在野蛮的土壤上栽培自己眷恋的花。但这种情况很少见。真正发生的：罗杰看上的几乎所有人都一头扎进这无法无天的冒险里，仿佛遇见他之前度过的生命都消耗在等待之中。他们叫着“带我走吧”，喊着“船长！以后我就是你的人了！”，或先将一句“你算什么东西啊？”撂在那里，身体却向着远离陆地的方向前进，人人胃里装满酒，肺里装满风。都是回忆起来就使人想笑或因羞耻而大哭的谈资。

唯独两个孩子——别无选择。人类幼崽具有玫瑰苞的特征，譬如脆弱、鲜红、喜欢蜷紧自己的身躯，浇上淡水就成长，浇上海水就留下盐，致命弱点是缺少从胎里带出的刺，好像挺信任这个世界，生下来五六年才不慌不忙长齐一副乳牙。咬人咬不痛，这或许就是陆地上孩子们总失踪的原因。那孩子们又跑不快，还剩什么能拿去抵抗或自保呢？舌头？雷利仔细思考。巴基心思多，既没讲过大家都讲过的话，也从没讲过大家爱听的话，和小伙伴一起偷偷喝醉酒后竟仍守口如瓶，自己当场重捶了他们一顿；香克斯则从来都是行动派，肉麻宣誓可有可无，何况他现在是讲话漏风——数日前一场扭打中巴基被咬痛小臂，于是出手掰掉了敌人摇摇欲坠的门牙——估计个把月后才能改善。又一顿重捶。冥王自认为刀口舔血大半生，没有什么东西可以难住他，但针对这种情况也难免想抱怨两句。潜移默化的手段最为毒辣，他当了能吓哭一些小朋友的冥王已有二十多年，怎么现在成了位有正当理由殴打另一些小朋友、同时还被他们衷心尊敬的“先生”？大海的无常一向如此吗？

（这另一些小朋友某天又各掉了一颗牙，雷利把它们收了起来。牙躺在成年人潮湿的手心里，宛如两粒洁白莹润的尘埃。）

他们叫雷利带“先生”，叫罗杰带“船长”，在暴风雨里重重呼吸，非常自由地，同时咬牙切齿呼唤对方名字，带某种不足为外人道的亲昵。食量巨大，被肌肉、软骨、肝、肠子、肾喂得脑垂体马力全开，生身晕晕乎乎每天抽条，几乎要构成对衣服的虐待了。理所当然要学习战斗，旁观也近乎玩乐，刀刃切划形态各异的躯体，剥夺同样冷的血同样轻的命，不比灌饮每餐的冰鲜奶困难，也不比让一只海王类穿过针眼简单，要点只在于不恐惧。那抓心攫胃的感受和怕痒一样，是智慧生灵对外界刺激的基本回应，如果天生缺乏这种机能，将很容易赢下每一场厮杀和互挠游戏。这一点香克斯做得好，有目共睹。

* * *

巴基得用尽全力，才能不把所有时间都耗费在用香克斯之概念给自己添堵上。这从记事起就一直在身边的小伙伴长期占领自己“无法理解的事物”榜冠军位，和横亘这颗圆圆星球的红土大陆类似，诱导生命中一些发狠的幻想，譬如搞来炸药三吨将其炸穿。但眼下，红土大陆被笼罩在白砖砌的小镇商店街上朦胧的蓝里，显得肃穆沉静，巴基就只成了一艘紧贴绝壁的商船，正载着买回来的物资作短暂的停泊。

“巴基，”红土内部传来结构的挤压声，大陆裂开嘴一样的缝，吐出在快死的时候仍会笑的少年，黎明忧郁的蓝色被吞食了，“你觉得雷利先生为什么会叫我们顺便挖点沙土回来？”

巴基抱紧箱子。“不知道。没准雷利先生想给餐厅添点装饰。想动手铸造些东西之类的，做一个模具，然后把铁水钢水灌进去。自己做可能有乐趣。”

“这些衣服我帮你拿一半吧。说不定是想做一个沙堡乐园呢？或者贮存些吃的。吃的……真好。啊，莫非，难道，说不定，雷利先生决定养仙人掌？！”

“你太天真了！雷利先生没这种心思。快走。”

天亮的速度太快，或者是两人走得太慢，香克斯很快就注意到，地砖、路灯杆、商户门牌乃至路旁的邮筒，城镇的这些具体而微的部分，也纷纷变得整洁清明，像由流水洗脱了泥土的香瓜。残存的一点夜晚泛起梦的灰色，被空气稀释，往看不见的地方消散，让位予天际的高碑尖尖和稍近处一丛丛整齐的平房，不时能听到窗开的吱呀闷响，人的喊声，下水管的呻吟，冷风穿过小镇中央的柔音，唯独没有远方的浪潮的吼叫，即使它的运动连绵、永不止息。在无浪的此处，走廊上没有风暴扶手，家具无需钉死、放任自流，初生的婴儿胃里好端端盛着乳汁，一个个在小床上尽情四仰八叉，不被大量的被褥枕头固定也能学会入睡。一种完全陌生的生活就这样跟随着海的儿子们步入白日的公平国度了。

路过任取的报刊架时巴基踮起脚，从最上层顺了几份报纸，还没等腾出手看他就感觉自己被挂上一件东西。红发小子说了句没听清的话，随后抛下伙伴和那箱裤子冲进了——点心店。不一会儿，他抓着两板巧克力、嘴里叼着块甜点心急匆匆地出来，若无其事地取下斜挎在巴基身上的爱刀。

“香克斯——你在干什么？”巴基被香克斯这一系列如风的转进惊呆了。一旁，几只刚完成工作、享受着专供饮用水的送信鸥正饶有兴味地看着。香克斯嚼了嚼嘴里的东西，咽下肚里。

“买点吃的。那边是可以拿免费报纸吗？”

他很随意地把一只脚踏在了罗杰海贼团接下来至少三个月的文明的证明上。

_又来了。又来了。又是这个样子。_ 自说自话。永远我行我素，永远无法预料，即使是在最细微的事情上。

巴基想说些凶点的话阻止将要发生的厄事——香克斯，这把什么都看得轻巧的鬼……

_为什么你总要这样呢？_

此等折磨无人能解。短暂的绝望后，巴基认命式地一口咬住剥开了包装纸递到嘴边的巧克力。“你说是就是吧。”话语含混不清，言下之意是“谢谢，你真不错，现在走吧”。甜美得可称周到的脂在两颚间催人作呕地化开，他的圆鼻子翕动。一阵庞然的振翅声：送信鸥休整后总是从海滩再出发。


End file.
